Lo pude entender ¡te amo!
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: ¿Qué sintió House cuando Wilson lo echó de su casa aquella vez se pelearon por si Wilson debía operarse para dar parte de su hígado a quien creía su amigo? *Spoiler capitulo diez temporada seis*


"**Lo pude entender… ¡te amo!"**

* * *

**Resumen:** ¿Qué sintió House cuando Wilson lo echó de su casa aquella vez se pelearon por si Wilson debía operarse para dar parte de su hígado a quien creía su amigo? *Spoiler capitulo diez temporada seis*

**Disclaimer:**¿House y Wilson están juntos en la serie? ¿No?... bueno eso quiere decir que no son míos, ¡créanme! Si fuesen míos reinaría el Hilson! XD!.

* * *

_Este fic se lo dedico a Rosa House Wilson, por darme la inspiración para escribir esta locura, y a Amia Snape, mi madre, que me ayudo a elegirle el nombre al fic _XD._ Gracias chicas!_

* * *

-Has tu equipaje y lárgate…-Cuando dijo esas palabras y se fue a su dormitorio sentí como un nudo se me hacía en la garganta… Esta sensación… no la tuve ni cuando Staicy me abandono ni cuando Cuddy me rechazó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me afecta tanto?... ¿Es porque Wilson es mi único amigo?..

¡Cielos!... No puedo creerlo… no puedo pensar que Wilson me ha haya echado de su casa… No lo quiero dejar… no quiero que me deje solo… no él… no Jimmy…

(…)

En toda la maldita noche no pude dormir bien… no quería ver a Wilson, así que me vine antes al hospital… algo raro, pero que podía pasar desapercibido puesto que tengo un paciente.

-Llámame cándido, sácalo de tu sistema, pero lo hare…-No me di cuenta cuando entró, pero intento poner mi mejor cara de cretino borde…

-¿Por qué?...-Aunque intente no sonar serio, no lo puedo evitar… ¿Por qué Wilson esta tan interesado en ese idiota?...

-Es mi amigo…-Siento como esas palabras me hieren… ¿Acaso valora más a ese estúpido que a mí?.

-Yo soy tu amigo, y con todas las píldoras que he tomado… ¿si necesito de tu hígado?.-No pretendo que piense que quiero aprovecharme de él… que sólo lo quiero utilizar… pero necesito saber si valgo lo mismo que ese imbécil que ni siquiera lo llama por su nombre.

-No estoy para tus futuros problemas, lo hare y punto, nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de parecer.-¿Qué me hizo pensar que haría lo mismo por mi?... Siempre me he aprovechado de él…

-¿Qué quieres entonces?.-Mi voz suena cortante.-¿Quieres saber si ya arregle lo de la mudanza?...-Aunque me duela recordarlo… él me echó… no puedo cambiar eso…

-La operación es en dos horas y quiero que estés ahí…

-No…-No… no quiero estar ahí… lo último que quiero es verlo en una camilla de operaciones…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.-Su voz suena… ¿decepcionada?... ¿De verdad quería que estuviese ahí?...

-Porque si mueres yo me quedo solo…-Esa es la verdad… aunque suene egoísta… quiero a Wilson para mi… no… no quiero perderlo… ¡Cielos!... ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de esto?... estoy… estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo…

(…)

Sé que dije que no entraría a la operación… pero… no puedo dejarlo solo en este momento. Suspiro pesadamente antes de abrir la puerta para entrar a la habitación que me dejara ver la habitación. Veo como le pusieron la anestesia… pero antes de que caiga inconsciente sonríe… me vio… Al menos me alegra poder despertar en él algo de alegría, después de todos los malos momentos que lo he hecho pasar.

Él siempre ha estado a mi lado sin exigirme nada. Nunca le molesto que fuera un adicto… me acogió en su casa cuando salí del manicomio ya que demasiados fantasmas habitaban en mi casa, como para poder irme para allá… Al parecer… yo no mentía del todo cuando decía que éramos gay… lo amo… tal vez como nunca he amado a nadie…

(…)

Habían pasado unos días desde la operación de Wilson… ahora estoy aquí leyendo sentado en una butaca mientras él está durmiendo en la cama. Siento que he leído el párrafo como diez veces, pero aun no comprendo lo que leo. No puedo despegar mis ojos de él. Poco a poco fue despertando…

-¿Listo para admitir que es un estúpido?.-Claro que yo sé lo que vio, me estaba paseando por ahí, escapando de Cuddy, cuando lo vi.

-Aún pienso que hice lo mejor…-Siempre tan bueno. Nunca admitirá que está enfadado.

-¿No te sientes molesto?…-Sé que me responderá que no… pero debe darse cuenta que debe dejar de ser tan blando.

-Sólo decepcionado.-Odio que este decepcionado… él más que nadie merece ser feliz…

-La decepción es la ira de los buenos, está bien que te enfades a veces…-Digo mientras me sacó mis gafas… sé que si me quedo mucho más aquí no podre soportarlo verlo así…

-No puedes cambiar una mesa.-Aquel comentario me hace sonreír ligeramente.

-En realidad sí, solo necesitas una capa de barniz y las agallas para hacerlo…-Digo mientras abandono el cuarto… iré a ver si tengo algún caso o tal vez ver si puedo molestar a los patitos…

(…)

-Bunny me dijo cual era la oferta de Cuddy…-Dijo cuando entramos a aquel departamento. Es un lugar grande… creo que es perfecto para una pareja…

-Subirás su oferta…-No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación… ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?... Veo como se sienta en el mostrador de la cocina…

-Necesitamos un refrigerador más grande… además… lastimo a mi amigo, se lo merece…-Una sonrisa brota de mis labios…

-Estas enfado…-digo mirándolo. ¿Está enojado con Cuddy solamente por mí?

-Hay que vengarnos de una manera… Además… si íbamos a vivir juntos no podíamos hacerlo en un lugar tan pequeño…-En eso tenía razón…

-Pensé que querías que me fuera…-Me duele recordar eso, pero fue verdad.

-Pensé que no querías ver la operación. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.-Un gruñido de molestia escapa de mis labios, ESA era precisamente la pregunta que NO quería que me hiciera…

-Solo fui, ¿bueno?...-Porque me preocupo demasiado como para dejarlo solo…

-Debes tener un motivo House, tú no haces las cosas porque si.-¿Me debe conocer tan bien?...

-Me lo pediste Wilson.-Dije sin más caminando en dirección a la chimenea. No quiero verlo a él.

-Me habías dicho que no ibas.-¿Cuál es su gusto de contradecirme?...

-Y tú me dijiste que me fuera de tu casa y aquí nos tienes… tú estás comprando una casa nueva, ¿Qué tiene de diferente?.-Mucho… yo lo amo, por eso fui a su operación, pero él no siente por mi nada más que amistad.

-Vamos House, dime… yo me di cuenta que tú de verdad eres mi amigo… por eso estoy haciendo esto.-Siento que sus palabras forman un nudo en mi garganta, ¿nada más que amistad?...

-Pues yo no siento amistad por ti, Wilson.-Digo volteándome. Observó como su rostro esta pálido.-Yo no te quiero como mi amigo…

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí si tú…-Lo cayó de un beso. No puedo soportarlo más… si muestra amistad se va a terminar… al menos quiero tener el sabor de sus labios… Lo beso dulcemente, como nunca he besado a nadie… porque él es especial… él es quien me mantiene cuerdo… Lentamente me separo de él y observó su cara confundida…

-No quiero… tu amistad… sino tu amor… y es algo que nunca voy a obtener del mayor mujeriego que conozco…-¡Cielos!... hasta dije la palabra con A… sí… definitivamente lo amo…

Lentamente comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta… no puedo tenerlo frente a mí ahora… Definitivamente el amor y yo no computamos… todas las personas que he amado me han dejado… ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?...

-¡Espera!...-Siento como Wilson me sostiene del brazo lo cual hace que me voltee para encontrarme con su bella sonrisa… ¡Momento!, ¿por qué esta sonriendo?...-Al menos déjame hablar, ¿no?.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué respuesta puedo obtener de…-Ahora es él quien me calla a mí… cielos… esto es mejor que muchos besos que compartí con Stacy y Cuddy… eso es porque de verdad amo a Jimmy… y él… me está besando.

No quiero separarme de él. Sus manos están alrededor de mi cuello mientras que las mías están rodeando su cintura.

-¿Qué fue eso?...-Logró decir cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire… por favor… que sea verdad… que no esté soñando esto… que de verdad Jimmy me hubiese besado…

-Fue bastante obvio, ¿no?...-Una de mis cejas se levanta…-¿O es que el gran Gregory House dejo olvidado su razonamiento?...-Esta provocándome… y lo está logrando…

-Pues figúrate que no es lo bastante obvio, Jimmy…-Veo como comienza a reírse nuevamente.

-Pues es obvio, tonto, te amo.-Bien… definitivamente o escuche mal o acabo de perder la razón… ¿Él? ¿Me ama?... Después de todo lo que lo hecho pasar y todo el daño que le he causado… ¿me ama?...

-¿Co-como?.-No tartamudees, ¡Idiota!...-Wilson si estas bromeando no es gracioso.-Digo frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos House… ¿Crees que compre este departamento sólo por bromear?... Te amo… no seas tan desconfiado…-Veo como un sonrojo aborda sus mejillas… sólo he visto contadas veces sonrojado a Wilson… siempre es él quien hace sonrojar a sus conquistas…

-¿Cómo sé que no volveré a acabar solo?...-Esa pregunta salió en un pequeño murmullo de mis labios. ¿Cómo saber aquello?... yo lo amaba… pero… tenía miedo… lo admito…

-House… confía en mi… es lo último que quiero hacer…-Miró sus ojos y veo la sinceridad… y el amor… que me está mostrando…-Por favor… créeme… te amo… no jugaría así con tus sentimientos…-Claro que le creo… y ya no puedo más… vuelvo a tomar sus labios como míos… no lo quiero dejar… lo amo y, aunque tal vez esas palabras nunca salgan de mis labios, se lo demostrare con hechos… porque yo, Gregory House, lo puede entender todo, como siempre, amo a James Wilson…

**.-The end.-**

* * *

_Gracias a los que leen y dejan comentarios _=). _Por casa comentario que dejan le levantan el ánimo a una niña que no capta nada de Física, o sea YO XD. Acepto criticas._


End file.
